


If it's okay with your two dads

by angelngero14L



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Healthy Relationships, M/M, No Apocalypse, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelngero14L/pseuds/angelngero14L
Summary: Of those forty-three children, Reginald Hargreeves only got one.The most famous kids of the decade were part of three different academys. The Sol Academy, the Naós Academy and the Umbrella Academy.When Five finally jumped to the future, he wasn't able to go back, but, at the end, he realized how good this actually was.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! First things first, I am not a native English speaker and I don't have a beta reader so there are probably mistakes somewhere. 
> 
> Also this is an AU where they weren't raise all together, but as different teams that worked together sometimes. 
> 
> Little warning here, this is going to be mostly happiness and fluff. No deaths, no big bad villians, no suffering.

Reginald Hargreeves was a cold man. Anyone who ever talked to him knew this, but Five, used to be One, knew that he was so much more than that.

He was a calculating, horrible _monster_.

Not like he cared that much, he was too busy studying to get better with his power and learn how to time travel. Although, sometimes, he asked himself how the world was outside the Umbrella Academy, or how the other academys were like.

Yes, the other two academys. The Sol Academy and the Naós Academy.

The Sol Academy was run by Eduardo Islas, a spanish millionaire who took care of three of the fourty-three children that were born that day, The Séance, The Horror and The White Violin; or, according to Sir Reginald, numbers Four, Six, and Seven. The Naós Academy was run by Theodora Rodia, a Greek millionaire who adopted another tree, The Space Boy, The Kraken and The Rumor; or numbers One, Two and Three.

They worked together sometimes, never on purpose though none of the other kids looked upset when they ran into each other and, apparently, they liked to hang out together or stuff. He didn't care, he was too busy. He wanted to time travel, so he had no time to focus on social shit.

He thought he was ready so he fought with his father about it, Reginald said he wasn't powerful enough, but he tried it anyway. _He jumped and he got stuck._

Later, he realized how lucky he was.


	2. That future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Klaus is even more entertaining than I thought agsgsf. In this AU he doesn't do any kind of drugs, he's just very absent minded and lighthearted.

Klaus loved his life. A lot. His past, his childhood, had been a mess, being a superhero kid was interesting, to say the least. Now, as an adult, _his life got better_. He had a complete control over his powers, a loving father, loving siblings and an amazing partner.

Everything was awesome... Except for one thing, there was something he wanted that he didn't have.

Kids, a lot of kids, actually. The problem was that he was afraid of how Diego was going to react to the proposal.

It was a calm day, and he was in the kitchen of the academy, drinking his tea, while he was waiting for his siblings and father to wake up, so they could have a family day together like they did every two weeks.

Everything was extremely normal until _The Boy popped out into existence_ in the kitchen table.

Years ago, when time passed and The Boy didn't appear for a while, everyone immediately turned to him. Nope. He couldn't find him, he wasn't dead.

So, when he just materialiased in their table, throwing stuff to the floor and still being thirteen years old, Klaus didn't know anything to say or do but stare.

 

That shit hurt. His plan was to travel through time and then come back, only to show his father that he could, but once in the future, forty years in the future to be exact, he couldn't go back. He waited a few days, sleeping in alleys and doing as much calculations as he could and he tried again, only to land on a motherfucking table, hurting himself.

He was in a kitchen that he didn't recognized and a strange man was looking at him in shock, with a cup in his hand. He wasn't familiar at all but the tattoo on his right shoulder was. A big, bright, yellow sun in the middle of a circle. The symbol of the Sol Academy.

“Boy!?” Oh, that voice wasn't new either.

“Séance?” Well, he fucking failed again, Four was definitely not that old when he left home.

“Oh, yes, although it has been some years since the last time someone called me that. Just call me Klaus.” Klaus? That was Four's name? He didn't know that.

He sat down on the table, looking at him. Before he could say anything else Klaus seemed to finally react. “Wait, wait, wait. What the hell happened to you? Where have you been? Why are you so dirty? Why are you still a kid?” Valid questions, all of them, he thought. “We knew you weren't dead but it didn't matter how much we looked for you we never found you.” They looked for him?

“I managed to time travel but got stucked in the future. I tried to go back but...” he pointed at himself, Klaus and the room. “Talking about that, where am I, exactly?”

Klaus laughed a little. “Welcome to the Sol Academy, mi joven amigo.” He made a pause. “Wait, you are saying that, for you, it hadn't passed years since you disappeared?”

“No, just a few days.” He teleported in front of him, standing up. “Can I have something to eat?” He was quite hungry after being in the streets and time travelling.

Klaus opened wide his eyes. “Oh! Yeah, sure, sure. Give me a second, I was just about to start breakfast.”


	3. This present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm goddamn unstoppable (for now). 
> 
> Finally we meet my sweet 🔪 child and his adorable greek mommy. 
> 
> Every word in Greek is provided by a dictionary but if you speak it and see any mistake, please PLEASE tell me and I'll correct it and credit your help. Thank you in advance my loves 💛💙

Diego was fucking _sick_ of his siblings.

Don't get him wrong, his mother, Theodora, was the most perfect being in this world, only tied with his best friend, Eudora Patch, and his beautiful boyfriend, Klaus Islas, and she was the only reason he kept going to family day, though it didn't make any of those moments easier.

They were having breakfast in the kitchen and he wasn't happy, especially since recently Allison got divorced and ended without her daughter's custody, creating a goddamn mammoth in the fucking room.

When he saw the news in a magazine, he laughed his ass of at first, then, when he read why his husband asked for the divorce, he saw red. _How dare she use her mind-controlling power on her own child and partner?_

Their mother didn't like that either, it was easy to see that in the way she was looking at her. Nevertheless, Luther probably though it wasn't that bad.

 _Classic Luther_ , if you asked Diego.

“So... ” Diego hided his smile behind his mug, knowing immediately that Allison was about to get scolded like she deserved. “I heard you got divorced.” Before she could defend herself, their mom kept talking. “I don't mind that you didn't call me, at the end of the day romantic relationships are complicated and very intimate. What bothers me is what I read in the magazine about _why_ Patrick wanted the divorce. Unless these rumors aren't true, of course. ”

Theodora piercing look transported all of them to their childhood instantly, like when they were ten and the cookie's jar appeared broken (that was one of the few times they all worked together to get something out of a mission). Although they could be scared of the consequences of their actions, they have never been scared of their mom. She was serious and disciplined but also a loving mother who cared for her especial children.

Allison was frozen, knowing her lies would be catch in the spot. The silence was answer enough for all of them.

“Mom-” Luther tried to protect his sister but was cut off by The Kraken.

“Don't even try it, Luther. Allison screwed up irremediable this time.” His sister didn't like that.

“I didn't know-” This time was mom who interrupted.

“ _What didn't you know, huh?_ Didn't I teach you that your powers shouldn't be used in a daily basis? Didn't I tell you that using it _in your relationships_ with people was a huge mistake? Didn't we talk about this when you started using it to _boost your career_?” She **_what_**? Good Lord. “Don't you dare to say I didn't show you how to do it better. Don't dare to even insinuate that I didn't train all of you to always do good, _and only good_ , with your powers. ” She gave a quick look to Diego, who seemed to be the only one who really followed her lessons, becoming a successful police officer, trying to do good to the world.

“Mom, I know it wasn't the best option bu-”

“Then why did you do it? Do you have a good reason? But, most important, _do you regret it?_ ”

For a whole minute, not a single sound. Allison kept her chin up, maybe ashamed but definitely not enough to shallow her pride.

Theodora was _fuming_. That was not the way she has raised her children.

“I think this is more than enough for today.” She standed up and walked out of the kitchen towards her office. Angry, yes, but very, very disappointed.

Diego followed her instantly, like he always did since he was a toddler. “Mom” Once on her office, she sighed and looked at his son.

“I'm sorry, kalé mou. I really want these family days to work.”

He hugged her, stroking her back. “Don't worry, mamá. It's not your fault these idiots don't know how to behave like adults.” When they separate, she had a reproaching look in his eyes.

“Don't call them that, they're still your siblings.” He chuckled a little bit and shaked his head.

“Why don't we go to Islas' place? Their family days usually work better than ours.”

She looked at him for a few seconds, thinking but finally she gave up. “Alright. You know I love when we're all together. Also, it has been a while since I talked with my son-in-law.”

Diego laughed and kissed her in the cheek. “ _Let's go, mamá_.”


	4. Our days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love everyone help 💙💙
> 
> Also, I wanted to thank you all for your comments and kudos. You're amazing 💕💖💞💝 and I ❤❤ you.

Five never had a family reunion before, so this situation was incredibly _alien_ to him.

The silences were comfortable, although right now there was laugh and noise. They were relaxed and happy together, Séance and Horror ( _no, Klaus and Ben, Five corrected himself_ ) were talking about a new show on TV that they both enjoyed and White Violin, _Vanya_ , was explaining to Islas how her next concert was going to be. 

Talking about that, Eduardo Islas... What a strange man. Like Reginald, he was the headmaster of the academy and... That was it, there were not any more similitudes. Islas was a relax, lighthearted, loving man. Five could see in his eyes, his gestures, not only to his children but also to him, and his words that he loved them. Goddamn it, he smiled at Five like he was a child of his own and didn't blink an eye when he offered Five a place to sleep 'till he could go back to his time.

_Also the pancakes were delicious and the coffee was strong._

He was lost in this thoughts when he heard what he assumed was the doorbell.

Klaus _smiled wide_ when he heard it. “That must be Diego and Theodora. I'll get it. ” He standed up and went to the door.

After a couple of seconds Islas also standed up. “Now, I'll go and... Put that cop in his place. ” Laughing to himself he winked at them and followed Klaus steps.

“¿Cop?”

“Oh, yes, Diego. You'll remember him as The Kraken, right? ” Oh, Two, the knife guy.

“He's a cop now?”

Vanya nodded. “He has been working in the Comisary for a few years now and has been dating Klaus since they were... What? Nineteen?” She looked at Ben for confirmation and he nodded in response.

“Inseparable since then. Dad loves making the same "what are you doing with my son" joke everytime he sees them.” Ben shaked his head with a little chuckle. “He _dies_ for dad jokes. ”

 

Klaus was incredibly happy that Diego and Theodora were coming to their family day, like they did everytime Luther or Allison fucked up ( _more likely than you think_ ). Sometimes they had their family days all together, but he didn't like it, Luther and Allison always look down at him, always remembering him the worst year of his life, when he got addicted to drugs, _always judging him_.

But Diego didn't. When Diego found out he was doing drugs (he was the one who discovered it in the first place) he supported him and, with his siblings, dad and a good therapist, helped him to get out of it.

With a huge smile on his face he opened the mansion's door, getting a hug from his boyfriend. Laughing, he kissed him back. When they separated he looked at Theodora and smiled. “Hi, mother-in-law. How's going?”

She chuckled a little. “Fine, thank you, love. ” She always thought that their relationship was one of the most beautiful that she has ever seen. They supported and believed in each other, no matter what.

Diego had his hands on Klaus' waist, smiling at him. “How was you night, agápi?”

Before he could answer Diego felt someone hitting one of his hands, making him take them away. “ _Your hands away from my son, young man._ ” Said Eduardo, seriously, with a frown on his face, and he hugged Klaus shoulders and kissed his forehead. “ _I don't want you to corrupt my innocent child._ ”

Klaus was always shocked by his father's performance skills. He shaked his head and kissed his dad's cheek. “Don't worry, daddy. _Diego will be a gentleman_ , right? ” He winked at his boyfriend.

Diego smiled and put his hands up. “Lo juro, señor Islas. Todo un caballero.¹ ” He knew his father-in-law had a weak spot for his mother tongue.

Eduardo looked at him for a few seconds. “Muy bien, muy bien.² I'll trust you for now. ” Finally, he laughed and hugged both of them. “Have you had breakfast yet?”

“We tried but... ” Theodora shaked his head and Eduardo understood instantly. He has met Luther and Allison and he definitely didn't get them.

“My kid here” he tossed Klaus' hair “has made us a fantastic breakfast.”

“That's fantastic! I love your cook, Klaus. ” He smiled proud.

“Thank you, Theodora. ” Suddenly he realized that they didn't know about Five. “Oh, there's _something_... ” He looked at his father. Eduardo looked at him back, thinking.

“Oh, yeah, that. ” He nodded his head after a few seconds.

Diego and Theodora looked at him curious. “What's going on?”

Eduardo smiled at them. “Oh, it's just, you know...  _The Boy is back._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ I swear it, Mister Islas. A complete gentleman.  
> ² Alright, alright.
> 
> Pd: I?? Love??? Eduardo and Theodora??? I mean they're my original characters so I'm not objective but Jesus I would die for them

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it!! Remember to left your opinion in the comments!


End file.
